Re-born
by Starryslights
Summary: We live in the new era of lucky ones who'll be re-born. Misaki Ayuzawa has lived a terrible life; her friend died just during the time frame where he had a small chance to be re-born having a smaller chance of the old memories they had in their past life, she has longed for the day they would meet again.


**Authors Note~**

 **My English might not be very good (it's my second language+I'm learning another language right now as well) and there might be some typos but please bear with me...**

 **I will respond to any of the reviews in the next chapter..if i get any if you find any typos or errors feel free to dm me~**

 **I don't own any of these character except for any OC characters I might make..**

 **Rated T for mild swearing in the future~**

 **I hope you enjoy~^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- A New Beginning.**

Misaki Ayuzawa is living a terrible life; her friend passed when she was 1 and her father left her family with a huge debt. Of course she must have faith in them to be re-born and remember about her, but it has been many years...and she lost her trust with each of them. It has been 22 years since her friend died and 17 years since her father has left them. Because of that Misaki has never opened up to anyone, anymore that is; she did once but the emerald eyed boy moved before they got to know each other.

Today she will start working at a pretty well known company to help support her family and try to pay off the still very big debt, it's high paying and the work there will be a piece of cake for her.

* * *

 **~To the Company~**

"This place is huge..."she said as she looked up to the building."Walker .co..sounds familiar.."

She entered the building and stopped at the door.

"am I even at thee right place...?" Misaki mumbled.

There was a reception desk with a bubbly looking girl sitting there, and a golden haired man in a business suit approaching the exit.

"Excuse moi" he said as he smirked.

"ah..erm..sorry" Misaki said as she moved away from the door.

"Merci, Ayuzawa-san." he said as he exited the building.

"how did he know my name..." Misaki said as she approached the bubbly looking girl.

"He's the boss, the names Sakura and you're here for..?" Sakura said as she smiled.

"Oh I'm the person who applied for this job I'm new.." Misaki said.

"Oh! The highest floor is where you'll work, the boss left just then but you'll manage." Sakura said as she pointed to the elevator.

"Ok, thanks!" Misaki said while walking to the elevator.

"Highest floor... 70!?" Misaki said with a shocked face.

"This company..." she mumbled under her breath.

"The boss, his friend he left re-united huh.." Sakura thought outloud, "She's pretty cute, and defiantly Intresting, that's probably why boss has taken a liking to her...even though it's been many years since they've talked.."

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" Misaki exclaimed as she looked at the floor.

There were papers stacked, fallen, ripped and the floor was very dusty. As if the place hasn't been cleaned in years.

"What am I even supposed to do here...?" Misaki said.

"No instructions, so I guess I'll just clean this place up.." Misaki said as she started to pick up the files, review and organize them.

"These things are quite interesting.." Misaki said looking all surprised.

 **5 hours later...**

"All there was were papers on the floor..." Misaki mumbled, the whole floor was just.. floor..and of course the boxes filed with the documents and papers..

Misaki sighed as she wiped her forehead.

She looked around the room, spotless.

Not realizing the time she looked at her watch.

"6:30 ALREADY!?" Misaki exclaimed "I'm gonna be late for the part time café job!"

"Elevator or stairs...Stairs!" She yelled as she used her demon president powers to rush down many flights of stairs...all the way to the main floor.

"Thanks Sakura bye!" Misaki said as she rushed out.

"No Problem!" She yelled back, "She really is a intresting one..".

Althought She knew Satsuki wouldn't be that mad she still rushed over to the café in no time. She didn't dislike or like the café, she's been working there for quite a while..

 **The other side of town...**

"Misaki Ayuzawa" a figure whispered "You're mine.." it said as it laughed a bit.

* * *

 **Was this chapter good bad..was it short too choppy? I honestly want everyone's opinions, but if I can't please anyone then so be it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed even if you didn't, Feel free to comment on what you like/disliked.**

 **Oh and the blonde man said "Excuse me" then "Thanks Ayuzawa" it's great to know different languages you know?**

 ***Starryslights out*^^~**


End file.
